Kimberly
by Atomicbomb23
Summary: I've always loved you Kimberly. [An original by me!]
We were two years old when we first greeted.

A year passed.

We were three years old when we were told we weren't allowed to see eachother. I was four years old when I snuck into visit you in your backyard playset behind your fence.

Fast forward five years, we were nine years old when I got caught feeding you.

A week after you wrote me a thank you card and said 'It'd never let anything happen to me.' I love you Kimberly.

Highschool was an amazing experience with you. I love you Kimberly. Everyone knew we would meet in the parks for picnic dates. Your parents were called in to restrain you, before you left you came close.

"It'd never happen to you." you whispered to me before you were whisked away, that being the last we spoke for the rest of highschool.

Fast forward throughout years of glances and locker notes, I love you Kimberly.

We were twenty years old when we would stop at 24-hour diners and motels to waste our time wisely with each other.

Twenty-One years old you told me "Remember it would never happen to you." shortly being dragged off after our last diner date together. Your last words you spoke to me for five years, no notes, no glances, keeping a good cover.

Twenty-Six years old was our first argument.

One year of constant shouting, screaming, fighting, and...the first time you stabbed me, I love you Kimberly.

Twenty-Seven years old, I have a scar that reminds you of the first violent hand you've ever laid on me. It reminds you of all our feeding times, our picnic dates, our diner dates, and leftovers night in motels. It reminds you of that first time you got a splatter of that shiny crimson that reminds you so much of barbeque on your skin, your face, your mouth.

One year of you constantly mumbling things under your breath and always reassuring that it'd never happen to me. The eternal look of desire and sparkle that sprinkle her Hazel eyes. I know you're lying to my face everytime you reassure me but, I love you Kimberly.

A one month "belated" birthday present for my Twenty-Eighth birthday. I asked you what you had in store for surprise and if you wanted a special meal for your birthday tomorrow. You smiled and replied that you actually thought of the best meal possible. You then quickly told me that it was my day and we couldn't celebrate the surprise without celebratory drinks.

My Twenty-Eighth birthday-We had to run away somewhere but nowhere to finally be together in peace, I love you Kimberly.

Now.

I head downstairs to grab some clank worthy drinks I looked up to find some hanging but I noticed in the metal back of it was-Oh God, you're _eye_. Kimberly please, you've always said this would never happen to me! Your teeth were worse than razors, digging in my skin like a chainsaw, clinging onto my skin as every tooth seemed to curl a clasped grip on it. You ripped open the scar to make this part easier for you. In all of our fun, hungry, romantic dates, I've never seen you split someone's torse open with as much slow, nerve-shredding pain and ease as you did me.

"No, I love you Kimberly, you can't-" I felt nauseous from the pain and disgust of having no choice but to watch Kimberly tear my muscles and insides like pulled pork.

"I love you Kimberly. I'll still love you even after this...and I fucking hate myself for it." She paid no mind to my words because she knew exactly what we were to begin with, what this was, what I was to her...I was a reserved meal to her. Like she had forever kept in the back of her mind. She stopped, took a moment to wipe and dab the blood from her face to state how I was her favorite reciepe. I was the the most flavorful, entertaining, well-thoughtly seasoned reciepe she had ever created. She then dug her claw like nails under my ribcage through the hole of mashed inards marinating in my blood. She then ripped my chest wide open to feast more.

"I love you Kimberly, I love you Kimberly, I love you Kimberly..." I chanted while she was busy slobbering the spurts and leaking rivers of blood from my veins like a water fountain. Ironically, my heart was the main course when she was done with the appetizer section. My tears dried and salted my face as I never stopped repeating the four words I knew my whole life. I said it over and over until-

"I love you Kim...berly" death finally overcame me. A small giggle escaped her lips.

"I loved having you as well." She then let out a small, lighthearted burp.


End file.
